


Poison and Wine

by drippingwithsin



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Power Play, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't have what you want, cherie. What you need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison and Wine

Fiona inhales a deep ragged breath only to have an ungodly stench assault her nostrils, amber eyes pop open noticing Marie sitting by her knees, holding a wooden bowl with whitish smoke curling into the air.

  
"What is that hideous smell?" She scrunches her face, lifting a hand to cover her nose. "Rattle Viper sperm incense?"

  
The voodoo queen shakes her head, long breads swaying lazily to and fro. "It clears all the bad spirits out of here." Marie goes on the farther explain. "Gets rid of their evil intentions."

  
Fiona snorts wincing when even that little movement brings pain. "It's not evil intentions that's making me sick." She attempts to sit up only to fall back down. "One of these girls is emerging as the new Supreme, and as her powers grow, so does the cancer."

  
Dark eyes lock onto the blonde's, determined. "I ain't ready to say good-bye to you. We still got work to do."

  
Marie stands, sauntering around the room, she spreads the foul smelling smoke to each and every corner. places the bowl onto the bedside table just before sitting on the

  
Desperate to save her skin, Fiona blurts out a question. "Have you ever been in love, Marie?"   
  
  
The voodoo queen falters in her movements, and Fiona just catches a subtle flash of sadness flash across those dark eyes. Gotcha. "I've never felt the warmth of it, not even once. I don't want to die like this. Alone and unloved." She pleads, putting every bit of those acting skills she's learned over the years into this one moment.

  
Marie scoffs, once again fanning the incense. "What about that hatchet man's bed you've been warming?"

  
"The Axeman?" She begins laughing for two different reasons. "He's merely a means of escape for a while."

  
"And that daughter of yours?"

  
Once again Fiona lets out a small laugh. " _Please_ , Cordelia wouldn't spit on me if I was on fire."

  
"She's still more than I have. I've lived well over three hundred years and I've watched all my loved ones die one by one. Some natural others well, New Orléans wasn't the best place for my people for a very long time."  
  


Marie glances away, already captured within the past. She swallows with difficulty, throat still aching from screaming at Cordelia earlier. A spike of guilt surges with the pain. Cordelia; she didn't mean to be so hard on her but Christ, the girl needed to harden a bit or this world was going to eat her alive.  


After a few seconds of silence curiosity and impatience finally got the better of the Supreme. "Tell me your secret."  


Marie glances away from the bowl to lock eyes with the other woman."I sold my soul to Papa Legba."  


Brows furrow in curiosity. "You conjured him or he just appeared?"  


Marie hums, digesting the question and finally answers. "I thought I was the shit back then. I had just come into my prime, and my magic was strong. Shockingly strong. I was pregnant, and I did not accept the idea of death. I was invincible. Papa must've heard me. Showed up one night, said, "You can have eternal life, Marie. "I come to you once a year, and you give me what I want." She snorts, throwing her hands upward."I thought he meant some kind of sexual favors." She inhales deeply. "Seemed simple enough at the time. I wished for it; it came true. Unknowingly, I made a deal forged in Hell."  


And there it is again that far away expression.  


The voodoo queen goes on to tell the rest of the story which involved Papa Legba taking her first child in exchange for immortally. "So you see, you're the lucky one. You have your child."

  
A heavy silence fell over the room both women's minds wrapped in two different places. Finally, Fiona hears Marie exhale, long and drawn out, the very definition of defeated.  


"Try and get some sleep now, cherie. Just close your eyes and forget about that for now." Her tone low and hypnotic lulls Fiona's mind to rest. And for the first time in years the Supreme feels at peace, underneath the ever watchful gaze of the voodoo queen.

* * *

When the blonde awakes a few hours later, she's alone with only the lingering scent of that awful incense to keep her company. Upon realizing the fact, something pinged within her chest. Was it loneliness? Sadness? She couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but knew she hated the feeling immediately. Fiona rolls over, placing both feet upon the cool hardwood flooring, and has to sit there for a moment, waiting for the world to stop spinning on its axis. Nausea churns and turns her stomach pushing bile farther up her throat, scorching the soft tissue there. She fights ruthlessly to swallow it back but knows it is all in vain when something bitter and acid washes fill her mouth, quickly she clamps a hand of her lips and rushes to the bathroom just in time to vomit what little contents.  


Groaning she wipes the pungent liquid from chin and stands shakily, amber irises glance down at the soiled water, its color is dark, too dark for someone who's only consumed a couple of tumblers of bourbon earlier. She sighs before trudging over to the sink.  


After washing her face, Fiona stares into the mirror noting the thinning hair and sunken features. She can practically feel the cancer eating away at her system, destroying cells, ravaging organs it's a disease without mercy, without care of whom or what it invades. It only takes and takes until one is left a mere hull of their former selves. And that's what Fiona feels like a cardboard cutout of the woman that was.

* * *

White-knuckling the railing, Fiona unsteadily descends the stairs before entering the common room where she sees, Marie perched in her chair drinking something colorless from a tumbler. No, doubt her good vodka.  


"I see you've found my liquor cabinet." Fiona drawls out, Marie's head snaps up and a small smile tugs the corners of her lips.  
  
  
"Well, look who's finally awake."  


Amber eyes roll heavenward. "Shut up. Now you and I are going to have ourselves a drink then slaughter us some mice."  


The voodoo queen hums, swirling her drink."Sounds like a full day ta me."

* * *

The battle was brutal, bloody, but in the end they were victorious. The two women sit at the table chattering and laughing all the while sipping from celebratory French seventy five.  


Fiona sits her glass down and stands.  


"Where do you think you're going?"  


"My man swung a mighty axe. I have to go reward him." Fiona smirks, reaching for Gucci purse laying on the table only to be halted by a firm grip on her wrist, she glances at the offending hand before dragging her eyes to Marie's face and giving the woman a quizzical look.

  
"He doesn't have what you need."  


"Wha-" Marie's thumb begins stroking her pulse point and Fiona's eyelids flutter a bit when a tingling current of raw power prickles her skin.

  
Lips curl into a devilish smile, Marie rises to her feet and sashays around the table until she is merely inches away from Fiona. "You feel that don't you, cherie? That power that you crave so much."  


"Let me go." She demands, but it comes out more like a breathless plea.   
  
  
Marie ignores her, reaching for Fiona's other wrist and pins the woman in place, she presses closer until their bodies are molded into one. Both women moan. Their magic intertwines, vibrating and crackling within the air causing the light bulbs above to flicker and various items hung upon the wall crash to the floor below.

  
Marie leans forward pressing her lips to the Supreme.  


At first the Supreme resists her thin pink lips frozen, but with time they begin to follow the other woman's movements a bit timidly.  


The voodoo queen smirks into the kiss and deepens it, her tongue caressing Fiona's in a sensual oral dance that sends thrills up both their spines. She suckles on the older woman's tongue, fueling the atmosphere with lust and dark magic. The two witches moan in unison.  


Marie presses the Supreme further into the dining room table, running sure hands up and down Fiona's sides, she reaches down with both hands, placing one just underneath each ass cheek she lifts, wrenching an uncharacteristic squeak from the woman and sits her on the table.  


Careful not to break the kiss, she steps in between Fiona's thighs and presses her hip bone hard against the woman's core.  


Feeling the soaked fabric, Marie pulls back and nearly growls when she finds smoldering embers peering into her own. She leans forward kissing the crook of that elegant neck, delighting in the shiver that shook the Surprise's body beneath her, she opens her mouth nipping the sensitive skin there. Fiona's head falls back, thin pink lips parting in a sigh. "You like that, cherie?"  


Her answer comes in the form of a low groan and a slight buck of the hips.  
  


Satisfied with the reaction, the voodoo queen kisses a scorching path down Fiona's cleavage, smirking when the woman pushes her chest out wantoningly. Marie grabs the low collar of dress, yanking it down, crudely exposing two full breasts and without preamble she surges forward fastening her mouth around one of the beckoning pink nipples, taking without asking.  


"Christ," Fiona hisses, grabbing a hand fulls of Marie's braids and presses herself farther into that wicked mouth.  


An ebony hand skims back down Fiona's side until it reaches the hem of her dress and without hesitation it slides beneath the fabric immediately making a hasty journey to the well hidden prize just in between two creamy thighs. In one swift move, she grasps the elastic of saturated black laced panties and roughly yanks the material downward just enough to give her full access before beginning a full-blown assault on Fiona's swollen bundle of nerves.  


Fiona moans arching into those restless digits, she grasps the voodoo queen's shoulders in a death grip. All around light bulbs begin to waver brightening then dimming in sync with their moans. Oblivious to their surroundings, Marie kept her mouth and tongue tormenting Fiona's breasts feasting to her satisfaction all the while applying just enough pressure to bring a maddening pleasurable sensation but not enough to cause a climax.  


"Please." Fiona uncharacteristically begs, hating herself instantly for having doing so.  


Smirking wickedly, Marie pulls away from the breasts to stare down at the other woman and couldn't help but to revel in the sheer power she had over the Supreme. In all her three hundred years never had she felt as powerful as she did this very moment. Here within the heart of the snakes' den with their leader under her mercy. She chuckles. "Look at you, Miss high and mighty Supreme of the white bitch witches; here on the kitchen table begging for the touch of the voodoo queen."  


"Shut up." Fiona snaps, wrapping her long legs around the other woman's waist.  


A hyena grin spreads across plump crimson lips and without warning, Marie slides two deliciously long fingers inside of Fiona, angling them upward she immediately locates the hidden rough patch deep within and caresses it. Fiona bucks against the pressure, moving her hips against Marie's hand.  


But much to her aggravation the other woman ceases all actions. Fiona's face contorts into a snarl and she glares at Marie.

  
"Goddamnit! Stop teasing."

  
Chuckling once again, Marie draws back, adding another finger before slamming back into Fiona without warning and immediately begins a brutal pace.  


The blonde gasps, throwing her head back in ecstasy. The width of the joined fingers causing a delicious burn that's borderline painful. "Christ, just like that." Fiona's eyes squeezed tightly shut, and her hips moved restlessly, lifting to meet Marie's thrusts.  


With wetness pooling from her core, waves of pleasure and magic crashing through her, and a hot solid body pressed flushed against her own; Fiona Goode has never felt so alive. The palm of Marie's hand begins slamming into her clit and she feels the magic within her rising, swirling and crackling just below the surface. Around the duo, lights were now nearly blindingly bright.  


Sensing that the Supreme was close, Marie sped up even more until there was nothing but the sound of their moans and the wet slapping sound of flesh against flesh echoing throughout the room. "That's it, cherie. Let go." Marie circles her pulsating clit with her thumb.  


Fiona moans, deep and primal-like sending a shiver through Marie's spine. Suddenly the atmosphere thickens until nearly suffocating and the combined strong scents of burning pine and musk fill the air. Magic both dark and light, caress, intertwine, mold together forming something new; something menacingly intoxicating. The time had arrived, the climax was a mere thrust away.  


A deep throb reverberates within Fiona's groin and her eyes snap open revealing two inhuman black eyes. Opposite to her, solid white orbs merely centimeters away peer deeply into the onyx. Both pair swirl with something unknown and ancient.  


Fiona's core, tightens, and spasms around the older woman's fingers milking them like a cock with every rhythmic clinch. Light bulbs blow one by one, chairs whip through the air in various directions slamming into walls with solid thumps, and all four burners of the gas stove nearby light simultaneously. The Supreme, sweep up in a turbulent sea of primal lust and magic lunges forward sinking her teeth into the crook of Marie's neck. Not even acknowledging the metallic tasting liquid filling her mouth nor the low possessive growl that bubbles from her lips. Above the ebony woman stares unseeingly over her shoulder with white eyes and teeth bared in her release.

* * *

Upstairs laying upon an enormous bed, Cordelia's back bows, her dual colored eyes spring open, and full pink lips fall open letting out a gasp/moan as an earth shattering climax crashes through her body.


End file.
